sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Neptune-class amphibious assault ship
The Neptune-class amphibious assault ships are designed to land forces on hostile shores, and they are the largest vessels of this type in service anywhere in the world. Originally designed by the Shinra Republic, it has found widespread use in the Canissian Royal Navy, the Imperial Byzantine Navy, the Langley Navy, the PeZookian Navy, the Royal Emmerian Navy, the Tian Xia Navy, and the Wilkonian Imperial Navy. There are 6 distinct subclasses currently in use: the original steam-powered version, the nuclear-powered version (also known as the Neptune-class), the gas turbine-powered Fujian-class, the aviation-focused Shaanxi-class, the lengthened Chatham Isle-class, and the angled deck Graf Gustaf-class. The Fujian subclass is distinguished largely by its use of gas turbine propulsion, resulting in a reduced maintence burden. The Shaanxi subclass has a redesigned, larger hangar deck, with a resultant increase in aviation capability. Additionally, the well deck is deleted, and with it, the ballast tanks have been converted into aviation fuel tanks. The Chatham Isle subclass has been lengthened by a total of 77 feet. It utilizes the enlarged hangar of the Shaanxi subclass while still retaining the well deck. The Fujian subclass is currently being slowly modified to the Chatham Isle standard, at a rate of a ship every year. Completion is projected for 2017. Afterwards, a decision will be made on whether to upgrade the Shaanxi subclass to the Chatham Isle standard. The Graf Gustaf subclass features a similar extension, as well an added angled deck, a bow and waist catapult, and arrestor wires. Characteristics :Displacement: 41,000 tons full load (44,500 tons full load for Chatham Isle subclass) :Length: 847 ft (924 ft for Chatham Isle subclass) :Beam: 110 ft :Draft: 28 ft (up to 36 ft when using the well deck) :Speed: 20+ knots :Range: 9500+ nautical miles :'Propulsion: ' Two boilers (600 PSI), two geared steam turbines, two shafts, 70,000 shaft horsepower or ::: 2 x LM2500+ gas turbines Armament :4 x Millenium CIWS or :::4 x Goalkeeper CIWS or :::4 x Phalanx CIWS or :::4 x RIM-116 Roling Airframe Missile launcher or :::any combination of the above (typically two gun CIWS and two RIM-116) :2 x Mk 29 Sea Sparrow launcher :variable aviation and landing craft complement Combat and Control Systems :AN/SLQ-49 Chaff Bouys :AN/SLQ-25 NIXIE Towed Torpedo Countermeasures :SRS-1 Combat D/F :AN/SLQ-32(V)3 Electronic Warfare (EW) system :1 AN/SPS-48 radar :1 AN/SPS-49(V)7 radar :1 AN/SPS-64 radar :1 AN/SPS-67 radar :AN/SYS-2 Detection/Tracking System :1 MK-23 Target Acquisition System (TAS) :1 MK-36 Chaff Launcher :MK-91 Fire control System Operators Canissian Royal Navy as Neptune-class (nuclear powered) Imperial Byzantine Navy Langley Navy as Ashford-class (steam-powered Neptune-class) *LHA-1 Ashford PeZookian Navy Royal Emmerian Navy as Graf Gustaf-class *LVA-1 Graf Gustaf *LVA-2 Graf Verlohren *LVA-3 Graf Zeppel Shinra Republic Navy *LHD-1 Neptune *LHD-2 Intrepid *LHD-3 Invincible *LHD-4 Formidable *LHD-5 Redoubt *LHD-6 Resolute Tian Xia Navy *LHD-8 Fujian *LHD-9 Guangdong *LHD-10 Hainan *LHD-11 Chatham Isle *LHA-6 Shaanxi *LHA-7 Sichuan *LHA-8 Taiwan Wilkonian Imperial Navy as Stacey Keibler-class *LHD-72 Stacey Keibler *LHD-73 Christie Hemme *LHD-74 Candice Michelle *LHD-75 Mickie James *LHD-76 Tammy Sytch Under Construction *LHD-77 Announced Category:Warships